


First Day Disaster

by LittleMissNovella



Series: First Date Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, barista barry, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't expect to see Tony Woodward the first day of his job at Jitters. He also didn't expect to meet a gorgeous man  with blue/green eyes to slip him a piece of paper with his name and phone number. Barista Barry. Coffee Shop AU. Coldflash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash DC does.

Barry needed a job to make extra cash in order to afford things like his expensive textbooks. Forensic science textbooks didn’t come so cheap for him. And this semester he decided to take three lab classes so he had to also pay extra tuition for goggles and things. Barry was prone to accidents (except when he’s mixing chemicals in the lab at his college). Iris decided to hook him up at a coffee shop near the university. The coffee shop called Jitters usually had a big rush in the morning filled with college students and other people from the neighborhood.

Today was his first day at Jitters. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t know how to start the coffee machine or anything but he had to deliver some people’s coffee to their tables. Out of all the people, he didn’t expect to see from his high school here, in the coffee shop was Tony Woodward, his high school bully.

“Hey, here comes Allen,” he heard Tony tell to his friends.

After delivering his coffee to them, he didn’t see it but he’s not surprised to expect this happening to him, but Tony decided to put his feet out.

Barry fell flat on his face on the floor hear everyone laughing at him, but he decided to just get up and start delivering coffee to the person sitting in the corner of the store.

“Hello sir here’s your black coffee,” he told to this gorgeous man who he didn’t know.

The man tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smirk while leaving the store. The man gave him his name and number. Apparently, his name is Leonard Snart and he told him if he would ever like to have dinner with him to call him.

Barry made sure to memorize the number and call this guy in two days from now. Hopefully, he’ll make sure to look out for the gorgeous man with blue/green eyes. Barry couldn’t wait to work on Jitters tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks for this story!
> 
> Also thank you for the two people who posted this fic as a fic req! (Seriously, that is super cool!)  
> (Fic reqs can be found here (especially if you like reading more Coldflash Coffee Shop stories (or AU of different occupations for Coldflash:  
> http://thedailyfandom.com/the-flash-coffee-shop-fic-recs/  
> http://swingsetindecember.blogspot.ca/p/jens-barry-allenleonard-snart-au-list.html)


End file.
